User talk:Martingloamg
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Edge-chronicles-timeline-150x150.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I just saw you edited and added a bunch of new articles. I'm happy not to be the only one active. The problem is that English is not my mother tongue, so there might be mistakes in my articles, which is why I mostly edit already existing articles or write for the German edge chronicles wikia. But still I try to do my best. Gloamglozer Hi, I'll do my best to add the Cade box. I don't know that much about how wikia is working, but maybe I'll figure it out. Gloamglozer (talk) 16:23, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer CAde Saga Did it! The link to the template is http://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Books You can't edit it with the visual editor, so you have to use the source editor. But it not hard, don`t worry if you want to change something as well. I personally don`t like that The Immortals is part of the category Other Books, but I didn't want to put it between the Rook and the Cade Trilogy. Doesn t look good. So if you know a better way of organizing the template, go on, I'm happy to help. Gloamglozer (talk) 16:56, September 15, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Hi, I would be honoured to be an admin, if you don't mind. Anyway, there is this new official Edge Chronicles Website powered by the authors of the Edge Chronicles or Randomhouse, I don't know. But they have a Facebook page, and I was wondering if we could send them a request to post something about this wiki. Because there is basically no one except us editing, so maybe I'd more people know about this wiki or get reminded of it, we'd get more contributions and contributors. Problem is: I don't have a Facebook account, I just never really needed one. So if you have one, do you think you could write the staff of the page to invite their fans to contribute to this wiki? If you don't have an account either or think this is a bad idea, I don't mind. (I can also just get an account for Facebook) The link to the Facebook page is https://www.facebook.com/EdgeChronicles/?ref=page_internal Thanks a lot, Gloamglozer (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Hi, Thanks for making me an admin! And thanks for telling chameleon24 about it, let's see if he's got a Facebook account. Or maybe we could just open a new blog threat asking anyone who has a Facebook account. ''Gloamglozer'' [talk:Gloamglozer|Need help? 19:42, November 6, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Facebook No problem. I'll just make myself an account and ask them. They can still refuse, though, but we can at least try it. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 10:28, November 8, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Found an easier solution. They have an email address: :) edgechroniclescontact@gmail.com. I'll contact them. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 10:40, November 8, 2016 (UTC)Glaomglozer Features Hi, I tried some of the features wikia has, and I found that the message wall is a lot easier to use than the talk page I´m just using. Moreover, the feature of having comments below the articles seems much easier to use than the talk button that is so small I overlooked it at first. I wanted to ask you first before changing anything. Also, I saw you changed the colour scheme, it looks better now than before! (althought I still don`t think it´s perfekt, but I don´t have any ideas). ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 13:39, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Facebook Hi, I contacted the Edge Chronicles Facebook Page yesterday, but I didn't get a response yet. I would wait until they as were us rather then writing them again. I'm going to inform you about it when they contacted me, if they even do so. We'll see. Maybe they first show up on the wiki to see what's it about, although I shortly explained it. But til then, we can think of New Ways to attracct contributors... ;) There is something called the Fandom Spotlight, an initiative of Wikia, so your Wiki gets its own advertisement on all wikis in fandom. But I fear our wiki is too small and not trending enough, not to speak of the German Edge Chronicles Wiki I' m also trying to pimp up a bit. Okay, just random ideas, mostly because I believe that somewhere out there are more Edge Chronicles Fans that just didn't discover this wiki...yet. ;) Anyway, thanks for your help! I' ll definitely inform you about the Facebook thing Policy Hi, I just found this on the main page of the Edge Chronicles Wiki: "The Sources and appearance policy applies to every article. At the bottom of each page must be placed two headings that conform with the Layout policy. At the bottom must be placed an Appearances section followed by a sources section. The appearances section must contain all of the books in which the character in the article appears in, linked, so in between two square brackets ( ) with the appearance book in between, eg. Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, which would appear as: Midnight Over Sanctaphrax. The sources section must contain the names of the sites or books that the information that you used in that article was gained from. If it was from a book, it would be linked in the same way as Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, but if it was from an external site, such as http://www.randomhouse.com/kids/edgechronicles/index.php?p=books then it would be placed between only one set of square brackets, so like this: [ ]. This must be done on all articles." Then I noticed nothing of this was ever done. Do we now introduce an form of Sources, or do we just ignore it, because nobody reads this policies anyway, and no one wants to edit all the 1,500 pages on this wiki? I'd prefer ignoring it, but still... Oh, and do you know if there's an Infobox for characters? Because when I want to insert one, there's only one for places, so maybe the Infobox for characters was somehow deleted? Still got no answer from the Facebook team... ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 20:59, November 19, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Facebook and Policy Hi, You can send them a message as well, maybe they' ll answer. Would be great if they'd answer. About the infobox, we'll just see how to do it. I thought about just copying the one of Twig, and then changing everything. That's not a long-term solution, though. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 11:42, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Facebook and Infoboxes Hi, they reacted! I just saw it on their facebook page. We shouldn´t expect anything, but maybe a few more people now know the wiki. About the infoboxes: Did you get it done? I´ll have a look at it as well, because with those prepared infoboxes it´ll be much easier. And there´s a whole lot of characters without infoboxes... ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 13:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I really hope we´ll get more active users by the facebook action! And I saw you did the infoboxes, they look great! We just need to update the old infoboxes, like the one on Cade´s page for example, they look different. I read something about refreshing them to the new design, but that was a while ago. I´ll figure it out and update them. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 21:17, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Hi, can I put a link into an infobox? It doesn´t seem to work for me, I tried it. It worked with the old ones, though. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 16:31, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Gloamglozer Hello again/Infobox Hi, Sorry for not editing for a long time. I won't let you down ;) but I had a lot of exams and then problems with the Internet. Anyway, there should be a way of editing all infoboxes at once, even though you already changed most of them. Nice work, by the way. I'll see if I find it again, because I found it and then was worried I might break something and stopped. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 20:20, February 2, 2017 (UTC)Glaomglozer Okay, found the link: http://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Infobox_migration I'm really not sure if this works, and how, because when I tried it some time ago, it just removed every bit of information from the infoboxes, but maybe I just did something wrong. You can have a try, though, maybe that safes you time and effort. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 20:24, February 2, 2017 (UTC)Gloamglozer